Destroyed Destinies
by koilered
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Rusty never joined Thunderclan? In this action packed thriller, learn about destinies being altered and destroyed because of Thunderclans Ancestors taking action. Can Jaywing, Lionfur, and Dovelight save them all?
1. Prologue

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** _Darkstar, a black and gray mottled cat._

**Deputy:** _Longtail, a white and black colored cat._

**Medicine Cat:** _Dovelight, White she-cat with green eyes._

**Warriors:** _Dustpelt, brown and tan colored._

_Sandstorm, tan colored she-cat._

_Lostface, white she-cat._

_Thornclaw, dark brown cat._

_Brambleclaw, dark cat with amber eyes._

_Brackenfur, light brown cat._

_Stormwing, dark gray cat with blue eyes._

_Feathertail, silver she-cat with blue eyes._

_Frostfur, silver she-cat._

_Jaywing, Blue and silver cat with blue eyes, blind._

_Lionfur, Golden cat with amber eyes._

**Prologue**

_Jaywing's Perspective of View._

Jaywing padded through the forest, listening to the rustle of leaves as he went, he noticed the stars in the sky, and the sparkles in the trees. As he walked, the path began to open up in to a clearing.

He saw a blue cat with blue eyes, sitting on a stump in the center of the clearing. The cat leaped off the stump and padded over to him. The she-cats pelt turned silver in the moonlight. "Time is short, they'll be here soon." The she-cat said quickly.

"_Time is wrong, rusty was ill. The dark forest took the advantage quickly, the other clans were killed in the battle, and Thunderclan is soon to follow. Find the Blazing lion, Jay's Feather, And Dove's Wing. They will save them all..." _The blue she-cat said.

Suddenly there was a thrumming of paws heard in the clearing. The blue-cat gasped, the distant trees were darkening, and the thrumming grew louder. The cat growled and ran towards the forest, More and more cats poured out after her.

Jaywing heard cats shrieking and snarling, and suddenly a dark cat ran in to the clearing. Jaywing yowled in surprise as the cat ran straight towards him.

_Lionfur's Perspective of View._

Lionfur woke up to see Jaywing thrashing and growling in his nest. Lionfur shook him until he woke up. Jaywing's eyes shot open. "W-w-what happened?" He stammered.

"You were clawing out your nest, I thought you were having a bad dream." Lionfur explained. Jaywing's fur slowly flattened on to his back. "Oh, thanks." Jaywing said.

"You had the dream again, didn't you?" Lionfur asked his brother. Jaywing nodded. "Only this time, the cat spoke to me." He said. "Really? What did she tell you?" He asked curiously.

"Something about rust, and that cats were coming to destroy Thunderclan. She told me to find the Blazing Lion, Jay's Feather, and Dove's Wing, to save Thunderclan." Jaywing told him. "That doesn't make any sense. What do any of those have to do with saving Thunderclan?" Lionfur asked.

Jaywing shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I can ask Dovelight." He said. Lionfur nodded. "It can wait until morning, when she wakes up." Lionfur said as he slipped in to the Warriors den. Jaywing hesitated for a moment. He looked up in to the sky, and saw something he wished he hadn't. The stars were going out...

**Prologue of Destroyed Destinies, what did you think? I'll be releasing Chapter One within a week or so. DISCLAIMER**

**I am koilered, I do not own Warriors or any of its characters. I own a few warriors I made for the purpose of this book, but I do not lay claim to anything else.**

**Live, Love, Read, & Review! x)**

**Stay cool, ~K**


	2. Chapter One

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, but here it is, Chapter One!**

**But before that, its time to Review the Reviews!**

**Amberstorm223: Thanks, I was thinking of something cool yet funny to add in, and I thought of making different Three :3**

**Warriorfanwriter: Aww thanks :)**

**Well, without Further ado, Chapter One!**

_Dovelight's Perspective of View._

Dovelight gently pressed cobwebs on to a warriors fur. _If these injuries keep up, I won't have any herbs to treat them anymore.._ the white she-cat fretted. Her ears pricked upwards when she heard a cat come in.

She finished binding the cobwebs in place. "Sorry Brambleclaw, you wont be able to be much help until that leg heals." Dovelight said. Brambleclaw nodded. "I understand, thanks again, Dovelight." He said as he limped out of the den.

Dovelight followed him out and noticed Jaywing sitting in the den. "Hi Jaywing, how can I help you?" She asked soothingly. "Well, I had another dream.." Jaywing started. "I was in a clearing, the trees around me were sparkling. I met a blue cat, she told me Thunderclan was in danger."

Dovelights eyes lit up. "What kind of danger?" She asked him. "She said the Dark Forest was coming, and we needed to find the blazing lion, Jay's Feather, and Dove's Wing, to save the forest." He finished. Dovelight nodded. "Anything else?" She prompted.

Jaywing's eyes sparkled with fear, he suddenly looked shy about talking about the matter. "T-the stars.."  
He stammered. "The stars, were going out." Dovelight gasped, and took a step back. "_What?!_" She exclaimed. "How could the stars disappear?!"

Jaywing shrugged. "I don't know, it just happened." He said. "This is terrible, I must warn Darkstar." She said hastily. She ran out of her den to talk to him. She saw Darkstar basking on the Highrock and scrambled up the rock to talk with him.

She reached the top and took a moment to catch her breath, then walked up to the black tom. "Darkstar, I have urgent news." She started. Darkstar swung his head to face her. He sat up, "Go on." He said.

"Jaywing may have heard a prophecy.." She explained the full story to him. As she talked, Darkstars fear-scent was rising. "Okay, I understand that we have to find these things to save Thunderclan." He said. "But what I don't understand is, what does rust have to do with it?"

"I honestly don't know, but i'm going to the Moonpool with Jaywing tonight to consult Starclan." She told him. Darkstar quietly shook his head. "There have been troubling times in Thunderclan before, but this trumps all." He said. "The rivers flooding was a blessing, I now realize."

He rested his muzzle on his paws, and continued talking to himself about how times were easier before the Great Journey.

_Jaywing's Perspective of View._

Jaywing walked alongside Dovelight, remembering that he was blind, he suddenly had a realization. _Was that just a dream, or did it really happen?_ For a moment he began to doubt it all, until Dovelight stopped in her tracks.

"Jaywing, you were right.." She said slowly. "There are barely any stars in Silverpelt tonight.. And they're still disappearing" She gasped. "Quickly, we have to get to the Moonpool!" She exclaimed.

Jaywing stumbled a few times as Dovelight led him up the challenging rock-side. Dovelight ran across the pawprints of their ancestors and rushed in to the cave. Dovelight stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong, Dovelight?" Jaywing asked. She nearly collapsed when Jaywing entered the room. Jaywing rushed towards her and helped her stand up. "What happened?" He repeated. "The moonpool, its not glowing from the stars, its black.."

Jaywing gasped and ran to the Moonpool. He took a sip of the water, and instantly spat it out. "It tastes like Twolegs!" He exclaimed. A moment later, Jaywing collapsed, and his vision went black..

Jaywing woke up in a dark forest, He looked around, and saw darkness. He stared in to the sky, and saw black. _I'm in the Place of no Stars.._ He realized with dread.

He saw several cats in a clearing, surrounded by larger, menacing cats. He gasped, shocked. The blue cat was one of those cats! _I have to save her.. And find out what she mean't._ He thought.

A tall dark tabby stalked up to the cat. "Well, Bluestar. It looks like I have bested you again." The tabby snarled. "Your too late, Tigerstar." The blue cat said. "I already told him. Once they figure it out, your through." She tried to say with a growl, but couldn't muster it.

"Three cats won't make a difference. Starclan is gone, and there's nothing they can do about it!" He taunted. Bluestar's head dropped, defeated. "And now that your all out of the way, the Dark Forest will wipe out Thunderclan, and then rule all!" He yowled.

The other cats joined in with him, mocking Starclan. Jaywing ran in to the clearing and grabbed Bluestar's scruff. As he ran out, Tigerstar swung his head in his direction. "Get him!" He roared.

Jaywing struggled to keep ahead of the stronger cats while helping Bluestar to her feet. Bluestar took a few moments to muster up some strength, and soon ran alongside Jaywing. "I appreciate the help, but this is not your fight." Bluestar told him.

"I couldn't sit there, and watch him taunt you. Tell me what you mean't about Rust." He said. "He is the key, without Rusty, the Dark forest will reign. But without the Three, rusty cannot be found." She said.

"How do I find the three?" He asked. Bluestar laughed for a moment. "We gave you a connection to them, yet you do not see it. The three have been with you this whole time, you just need to find them." She told him. She faltered for a moment.

"Go, I will stay with you for as long as I can, your Thunderclan's only hope." Bluestar said as Tigerstar tackled her to the ground. "Leave him, he won't matter." Tigerstar growled. "We have to finish our preparations." He said as he started dragging Bluestar back to the other Starclan cats.

As Jaywing ran, the world around him started collapsing, and the world went black once more...

Jaywing woke up with a yowl. He leaped to his paws. "Dovelight, what happened?" He asked her. "I don't know, you collapsed, then moments later, a star appeared in the sky." She said. Jaywing stared at her with sightless eyes. "One star.. Then thats her." He said.

Dovelight tilter her head curiously. "So what happened?" She asked. "Starclan is imprisoned." He said to Dovelight. "We need to act, fast." Dovelight nodded, and together they started running back towards camp.

**So what did you guys think of Chapter One? Good, bad? Let me know in the reviews! :)**

**Chapter Two will be coming out soon, Live, Love, Read, and Review!**

**Stay Cool, ~K**


	3. Chapter Two

_Lionfur's Perspective of View._

Lionfur was coming back to camp from hunting, when he got knocked over by Dovelight and Jaywing. Lionfur snarled in annoyance and ran after them.

"Whats the problem Jaywing?" He asked. Jaywing struggled to talk as he was running, as if he had been running all night. "Starclans in trouble.. Have to warn.. Darkstar.." He panted, trying to catch his breath.

Lionfur kept pace with him easily, guiding him along with forest with his tail. "Jaywing, how is Starclan in trouble, their numbers are immeasurable, they couldn't possibly be defeated." He said. "Guess again." Jaywing said as they ran in to camp. Dovelight instantly leaped on to the Highrock.

"Cats of Thunderclan, we are in danger!" She yowled. "The Dark Forest is coming to wipe us out, we must prepare!" She said. Darkstar leaped up beside her. "Dovelight, what did you learn at the Moonpool?" He asked calmly, trying to calm her down.

"Nothing, Jaywing did." Dovelight said. Darkstar stared questioningly at her. "Start from the beginning." He prompted. "When we got to the Moonpool, the stars in the sky, were gone, and the Moonpool, was blackened." Dovelight told the clan.

There were many shocked gasps from the clan. "I was sent to the Dark Forest" Jaywing brought up. "The cats of Starclan were imprisoned by the Dark forest. I rescued Bluestar, th-" "Wait a second, Bluestar?" Darkstar asked.

"Get in to my den, both of you." He demanded. Lionfur helped Jaywing up to the Highrock and in to Darkstars den. "Jaywing, what did Bluestar say?" He said. "Bluestar told me to find the Blazing Lion, Jay's Feather, and Dove's Wing. And that they've been with me the whole time." He said.

"She also said Rusty was the key." He added. Darkstar was silent for a few moments. "You said Rusty?" He asked. "Back in the old forest, I heard a kittypet intruder named Rusty was put in his place, but thats almost impossible for it to be _that_ rusty." Darkstar said.

"It's possible, was Bluestar alive at the time?" Jaywing asked. Darkstar nodded. "It was right after Bluestar was killed, and Tigerstar became leader." He said.

"I need to talk to Bluestar again.." Jaywing said. "Maybe she can tell me who Rusty is." "I don't get it, if you talked with her, why didn't she just tell you where to find him?" Darkstar asked.

"Dark Forest cats were chasing us, and Tigerstar was leading, maybe if he knew, it would be over." Jaywing said wistfully. "Perhaps, I wish there was at least one Starclan warrior to talk to." Darkstar said. Jaywing's eyes lit up suddenly.

"Dovelight, you said there was a star in the sky?" Jaywing asked. Dovelight nodded. "Yes, after you woke up, a star appeared." She said. "Then Bluestar escaped!" Jaywing exclaimed. "If I could talk to her, I can find out who Rusty is" Jaywing said.

"It wont be easy, we were never able to talk to Starclan, unless they seeked us out." Dovelight said. "Trust me, I can do it, and more." Jaywing said. He walked out of the den, and slipped out the camp entrance. He walked forward for a while, heading for the lake, when he tripped over a large stick.

He stood up and brushed his tail across it, he had several claw marks in it. Jaywing felt it for a moment. _Why would a cat scratch a stick like this? Its a pattern.._ He realized. He heard pawsteps and swiveled his ears back to hear them.

"Jaywing, there you are. I saw you run out of camp, something wrong?" Lionfur asked. "Lionfur, perfect. I need you to tell me something." Jaywing said. "What is it?" "Look at this stick." He pushed it towards Lionfur. "What does it say?" He asked.

Lionfur paused for a moment, feeling It with his paw. "It's hard to make it out, but i'll try." He said. "_There will be three, the kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws.._ Wait, there's more." He continued. "_Fire will save the clan._ And one more.." He paused for a moment.

"I recognize this one.. It involved Brambleclaw!" Lionfur exclaimed. "_Journey to the Sundrownplace, and find Midnight."_ He read. "They all sound familiar, like prophecies!" Jaywing said. "Wait, theres some on the other side.." Lionfur said.

"Tell me, what does it say?" Jaywing asked. "Well, its kinda strange. _Wake up, Jay's Wing. Wake up. H M_" Lionfur said. "Jay's Wing? This is too strange.." Jaywing said. _Who's H M?_ Jaywing wondered._ And what was she talking about?.._ Jaywing pondered on his way back to camp.

Jaywing was tackled by a dark gray cat. He recoiled in surprise as he saw that his jaw was crooked. "Jaywing, you had questions for Bluestar." The cat said as he let him up. "She can't answer them, I can." He said. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Crookedstar." He said. " You wanted to know who Rusty was.. He is going to be the cat to save your clan. As we speak, he journeys to his true home." Crookedstar told him.

"Yes, but who is he?" Jaywing asked. "You saw the stick, I take it?" He asked. Jaywing nodded. "Good. Those were the prophecies that would have happened, if Rusty hadn't fallen ill when he was young."

"The Dark Forest tainted his water, and Rusty fell ill before Bluestar noticed him. When he recovered, we tried to send him out again, but Bluestar was slain by Tigerstar, and Tigerstar simply sent his warriors to chase him out."

"Rusty was driven from the forest, before he even had a chance to act up. When the forest was destroyed, Rusty didn't know what to do, he felt lost."

"Recently, things became so grave, Bluestar walked in his dreams, and told him to follow the paws of his ancestors, and to come here. And Bluestar has started prepping the Three, for his arrival."

"I will show you what Rusty looks like, you _must_ convince Darkstar to train him, as quickly as possible. Bluestar has been training him in his dreams for moons now, but Darkstar needs to bring him in to Thunderclan, and give him a warrior name." Crookedstar concluded.

"Okay, i'll try. But Crookedstar, who are the Three?" He asked. Crookedstar laughed for a moment. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. "Bluestar had the same reaction, tell me whats so funny." Jaywing demanded.

"I'll tell you, but first you should see Rusty." Crookedstar said. He led Jaywing to a pool, and dabbed at it with his claw. A forest appeared, and Jaywing saw a flame-colored cat walked through the forest. He was well muscled, and powerful.

Crookedstar jabbed the pool a few more times. "Keep watch for him, he'll appear near the old Shadowclan borders on the full moon." Crookedstar explained. "Enough of this." Said Jaywing.

"Tell me, who are the Three?" "I can only tell you this, look in your heart, look deep in. Go to the forest, and look for a Blue Jay. After that, everything will be revealed." Crookedstar said. Jaywing nodded, and soon everything faded to black.

Jaywing did as Crookedstar said, as he sat on the lakeside, he saw a Blue jay, just as Crookedstar told him. The blue jay looked at him, and flew over his head. A feather dropped on to Jaywing's nose. Jaywing sneezed and stared at it for a moment, there were sparkles emanating from it. Jaywing suddenly fell to the ground, his muzzle falling on to the feather, and his world turning black...

**Ha ha, two chapters uploaded within a day, how do you like that guys? :)**

**Bit of a cliffhanger for now, but I think you'll enjoy it.**

**Live, Love, Read, and Review!**

**Stay cool, ~K**


	4. Chapter Three

**Sorry for the wait, well, not really HAAHAHAHA**

**Just kidding, you guys are awesome.**

**Chapter Three! Enjoy!**

_Lionfur's Perspective of View._

Lionfur heard a yowl while he was hunting, and dropped his catch. He ran towards the lake, where the noise emanated. He burst through the trees to find his brother laying on the ground, unconscious.

He threw some water on Jaywing and shook him. Jaywing's eyes opened, but in a way, Jaywing seemed different. "What happened?" Jaywing asked. "I don't know, I saw you laying on the ground, on a feather. Tell me what happened, Jaywing."

Lionfur prompted. Jaywing tilted his head. "Jaywing?" He asked, confused. "You don't know your own name?" Lionfur questioned. "No, I know it. Jayfeather, I don't know what your talking about." Jaywing said. He stood up. "And I don't need your help to stand up, Lionblaze." Jaywing added.

"Jayfeather? What are you talking about? Your name is Jaywing!" Lionfur insisted. Jaywing shook his head and walked off. "You've got bees in your brain, Lionblaze." Jaywing said. "I'm off to find Juniper berries, if you want to help, feel free to follow me." He said.

Lionfur ran after him. "What are you talking about? Who's Lionblaze?" He asked. Jayfeather sighed. "Is this some kind of a joke? _Your_ Lionblaze." Jayfeather said as he picked some juniper berries off the bush.

Lionfur stood in front of Jayfeather. "Stop it, your wrong." Lionfur said. Jayfeather moved past him, new authority emanating from him. "What happened on the beach?" Lionfur asked. "Nothing." Jayfeather said.

"Maybe you should ask Starclan whats wrong, Lionblaze. It helps me." Jayfeather said. "Fine, but the first thing ill ask is, 'Which one of you can fix my brother? He has bees in his brain.'" Lionfur said.

Lionfur collected his prey and returned to camp, still puzzled at the recent events.

Lionfur woke up in a dark forest, he saw a black and gray colored cat sitting in the clearing. "So, Jayfeather woke up." The cat said coolly. "I suppose your confused, and you have a lot of questions. Go ahead." The cat prompted. "Who are you?" Lionfur asked.

"My name is Nightstar, former leader of Shadowclan." Lionfur nodded. "Okay, what's wrong with my brother?" Lionfur questioned. "Your brother is in Starclan, and Jayfeather has risen from his sleep. It's your turn now, Lionfur." Nightstar told him.

"So this Jayfeather.. Why did he call me Lionblaze?" He asked. "That is your name, Lionfur is just an outer shell. And our job tonight, is to rekindle the fiery beast that is Lionblaze." Nightstar replied.

"No, i'm not Lionblaze, i'm Lionfur, son of Sandstorm and Dustpelt, brother to Jaywing, I know every fact about my life, and Lionblaze, has nothing to do with it." Lionfur said with a growl.

"Mere illusions. The Dark Forest tried to destroy you, but we concealed the three of you inside, waiting for the right moment to help you rise up." Nightstar said. Lionfur shook his head. "I don't believe you!" He snarled.

Lionfur ran away from Nightstar, running as fast as he could. He ran straight in to another cat, falling over. Lionfur helped the cat to his feet, and stared in shock as he looked at the cat. It was Jaywing!

"Hi Lionfur, how are you?" Jaywing asked. "Bluestar took me to Starclan so I could help the remaining Starclan cats regroup." Jaywing said.

Lionfur looked at him in confusion, and kept running. He ran in to a clearing and gasped in surprise. He ran in a circle! "Do you believe me now?" Nightstar asked.

"I'll admit that Jaywing isn't in the forest any more, but answer me this, Jaywing told me Starclan was regrouping, what does that mean?" "Three nights ago, Starclan was attacked by the Dark Forest." Nightstar told him.

Lionfur's eyes widened. "Starclan was attacked?!" He asked. Nightstar nodded solemnly. "Indeed, they took us by surprise, surrounded us within a matter of moments. We sent out Rusty, but i'm not sure its enough." Nightstar said.

"Jaywing said something about that, Whats Rusty?" Lionfur asked quizzically. Nightstar explained it to him as quickly as possible.

"So Rusty was mean't to be Thunderclan's next leader, but the Dark Forest intervened, and stopped him?" Lionfur summed up.

Nightstar nodded. "Yes, Bluestar trained Rusty for many nights, and made him an honorary warrior. But only Darkstar can make him a true warrior. He's coming here to finish his training, and be named a warrior."

Lionfur waited a moment. "Will Darkstar accept him?" Lionfur asked. Nightstar shrugged. "If he doesn't, Tallstar will be talking to Dovelight soon enough. You should get back to your clan, they'll be wondering where you are. And don't worry about Lionblaze awakening, that will happen soon enough."

Lionfur nodded, and fell unconscious quickly.

Lionfur walked in to camp to hear arguing. _What now?.._ Lionfur wondered. He saw Jayfeather arguing with Dovelight. He ran over. "What's going on?" Lionfur asked.

"Jaywing is insane, he seems to think his name is Jayfeather, and that _he's _the medicine cat, and i'm a warrior. And he's calling me Dovewing." Dovelight said.

Lionfur shrugged. "In a way, he's right." Lionfur said quietly. Dovelight stared at him curiously. "What?" "Nothing." Lionfur said quickly. Lionfur heard something coming towards camp. "Stay here, ill handle it." Lionfur said.

He ran out of camp, to find 2 badgers lumbering through the forest. Lionfur screeched a battle cry and nipped the 1st badgers leg. The badger growled in anger and flung Lionfur in to a tree.

Suddenly Lionfur's eyes turned gold, and his fur lit up briefly. "Your going to wish you never did that." He said with a furious roar.

He moved nimbly, instantly acting like 3 cats in one. Scratching one badger on the leg, then raking his claws down the other. Within seconds, he had the two badgers on the run.

Darkstar and Longtail ran out of camp to see the badgers fleeing. Longtail walked up to Lionfur. "Good job, Lionfur!" He said. The golden tom turned his head towards Longtail, a puzzled look on his face.

"Lionfur? Who's that? I'm Lionblaze." The golden tom said, the fire of previous battles burning in his eyes like an inferno.

**Well, what did you think? Jayfeather and Lionblaze are awake, and Dovewing's next! Firestar's coming back, and the Dark Forest is preparing an assault against the clans! The next chapter will be coming out soon, until then, **

**Stay cool, ~K**


	5. Chapter Four

**Okay, so recently I realized, I wasn't doing Disclaimer XD**

**I am koilered, and I do not own Warriors or any of the characters, except a few that I made up.**

**Without further ado, Chapter 4!**

**Live, Love, Read, and Review! :D**

_Fireheart's Perspective of View_

Fireheart walked along the mountain side, making sure not to fall. _I wonder what will be waiting for me on the other side of this mountain.._ Fireheart thought.

Whenever Fireheart slept, he trained with Bluestar. Fireheart thought about the previous session. _Who was that gray cat, who watched us in the shadows?.._ Fireheart wondered.

He shrugged, and continued along the mountain He began to notice after a while that it was beginning to smooth out, and move downhill. _I'm almost home, i'm almost where I belong._

He thought peacefully. He began continuing along the path, and eventually began trekking across the forest. He stopped to hunt, He drew in the air around him, he picked up the scent of mice.

Fireheart moved quietly across the forest floor, he stalked up to the prey, and leaped towards it. The mouse squeaked in surprise, but had no chance to escape.

Fireheart killed it with a bite to the neck, He gulped it down with a few ravenous bites, and continued towards the pines...

_Dovelight's Perspective of View._

Dovelight abandoned her argument with Jayfeather and ran out of camp to see the commotion. She saw Lionfur chasing away some badgers. She ran up to him. "Good job Lionfur!" She said.

Lionfur stared at her questioningly, "Who's Lionfur?" He asked. "My name's Lionblaze." Lionblaze told her. Dovelight looked at him. "No, I don't think you are." Dovelight said.

Lionblaze glared at her. "Do you have bees in your brain, Dovewing?" He questioned as he walked in to camp. She sighed and rushed to the medicine den to get rid of Jayfeather. _This must be some kind of a joke._ Dovelight thought.

_Jayfeather's Perspective of View._

Jayfeather placed a Marigold poultice on to Sandstorm's injury, and fed her some poppy seeds. He wrapped the wound with cobwebs and helped her to her feet. "Try not to stand on that leg until it heals." Jayfeather told her.

Sandstorm nodded. "Thanks, but I have a question. Where's Dovelight?" She asked. Jayfeather shrugged. "Who knows?" Sandstorm walked out of the den, and brushed past Dovelight.

"Jayw-feather, what do you think your doing?" Dovelight asked. "Treating cats, do you have an injury?" He inquired. "No, i'm the medicine cat." Dovelight said.

Jayfeather stared at her, blue fire burning in his blind eyes. "What is wrong with you? Your Dovewing, sister of Ivypool, and my cousin. You have the power of hearing, and you are a _warrior_" Jayfeather said with a growl.

Dovelight didn't understand whatsoever. "Jayfeather, I don't know why you changed your name, or why you think i'm someone else, but this is ridiculous! The jokes over, stop pretending i'm some other cat. I'm Dovelight, not Dove_wing_!"

She snarled. Jayfeather looked troubled all of a sudden. "Why is it everyone these days think I can't do my duty as a medicine cat, Dawnpelt, Lionblaze, you." He said.

Dovelight stared at him curiously. "Who's Dawnpelt?" She asked. Jayfeather sighed. "Dawnpelt us the Shadowclan cat who thinks that I murdered Flametail." He told her.

"I don't understand, Shadowclan were killed off moons ago.." Dovelight said. Jayfeather stared at her, eyes wide. "What?.. I met Kestralflight, Willowshine, and Littlepool less than a moon ago!" He exclaimed.

He suddenly collapsed, along with Lionblaze who was walking in to camp. After a moment Dovelight also fell to the ground, with the world around her turning black...

Dovelight woke up near Jayfeather and Lionblaze, in a starry clearing. She saw a black & white cat in the center of the clearing. "Who are you?" She called out.

The cat turned to face her. "My name is Tallstar, I have to tell you something important." He said. He explained everything to her, and after a moment, she looked up at him.

"I understand, I'll let my real self take charge, and take care of the clan." Dovelight said. Soon afterward there was a green light, and Dovewing woke up.

Soon after, Jayfeather and Lionblaze woke up aswell. By that time, Bluestar and a white she-cat had taken Tallstar's place. At the sight of the white cat, Jayfeathers eyes lit up.

"Half Moon!" Jayfeather exclaimed. "Hello, Jayfeather." Half moon said, Though she stayed calm, Dovewing could tell she was bursting with excitement.

"Jayfeather, Dovewing, Lionblaze, you need to listen to me, though it may be hard to believe, the other clans are dead." Bluestar said. Dovewing leaped to her paws. "That's impossible! I remember Firestar killing Tigerstar!" She said.

"That was before. The Dark Forest changed the past, They made Firestar ill by tainting his water, and I never met him, Tigerstar succeeded in killing me, and he became leader."

"After that, the prophecies crumbled, and the other clans died." Bluestar concluded. "I have been training Firestar for several moons, and I have sent him here. You will have to join forces with him, and defeating the Dark Forest." She told them.

Jayfeather nodded. "We'll take them out fast, and fierce." Jayfeather said. "And we'll be here to help." Half moon said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets get started!" Lionblaze said as they regained consciousness.


End file.
